Sherlock et la Dame Blanche
Autre pastiche de Conan Doyle : https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=George_Forrest&diff=prev&oldid=304856027 Sherlock et la Dame Blanche Elodée aimait bien pister les lièvres. Non pour les chasser, mais pour les protéger. Elle le faisait loin du cliché des sentiers battus, bien au contraire. Ainsi, elle avait remarqué que nombre de lièvres empruntaient des tracés interdits à l'homme, ce chasseur ancestral. Telle une laie, elle suivait les passages tracés par un sanglier dont le boutoir troue le buisson, perfore la touffe, que son échine sépare comme une nageoire dorsale fendrait l'eau. Bien des années auparavant, cela ne pouvait donc être le même lièvre, Elodée avait frémis en ressentant à travers son corsage la chaleur du lièvre apeuré, dont les battements du coeur résonnaient comme un tambour d'alarme. Bravement, elle avait fait face aux chasseurs : - Si vous voulez le tuer, il vous faudra commencer par m'abattre. Mortemer Cette fois-ci, l'étang de Mortemer connaissait l'une de ses crues annuelles. Les spécialistes du pays de Bray se contredisaient pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une soudaine résurgence, d'un blocage de son bassin déversoir, voire d'une brusque élévation de la nappe phréatique provoquant un effet artésien. Le lièvre, ou plutôt le petit-fils du précédent, paniquait au milieu d'un îlot qui devenait au fil des minutes de plus en plus étrioit. Elodée n'hésita pas et, au risque d'attraper une forte bronchite, elle s'aventura pour le sauver. Naturellement, l'animal ne voulait pas se laisser faire le niveau avait encore bien monté lorsqu'Elodée voulut retraverser. Garou Etretat Le dénouement Conclusion Une fois qu'il eut maîtrisé Garou, Sherlock Holmes lui laissa quelque peu reprendre ses esprits et lui demanda : - Aviez-vous vraiment prévu de sacrifier Élodée sur cette sorte de dolmen ? - Je vous jure que non, je comptais surtout l'effrayer pour qu'elle finisse par tomber dans mes bras. - Pourtant, répliqua le détective, l'ersatz de Dame Blanche que vous lui avez laissé entrevoir est bien l'emblème de la mort. - J'ignorais cette légende propre à la région ; d'ailleurs, si vous vérifiez bien l'emploi du temps que vous aviez communiqué votre cliente Élodée, vous noterez que nous ne sommes parvenus qu'à dix-neuf heures à l'abbaye de Mortemer à l'heure où son "Musée des Légendes et Fantômes de la région" est déjà fermé : http://www.maison-hantee.com/files/france5/france5_tune2005.htm - Mais, enfin, Monsieur Garou, reconnaissez que vous pouviez très l'avoir visité seul auparavant ce Musée. - J'avoue qu'il y a là quelque préméditation de ma part, mais, je vous le répète, il ne s'agissait que lui faire peur. Sherlock décida de prendre définitivement la conduite de l'interrogatoire en main : - Ne m'interrompez que si je me trompe ; voilà comment les choses se sont passées. Vous, Garou, vous étiez donc déjà venu au-delà de la Fontaine de sainte Catherine et vous aviez déjà joué cette comédie de la Dame Blanche. Ce n'est pas bien difficile... un système commandé par une minuterie et qui ne pouvait faire illusion que parce que le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé. J'en avais compris les mécanismes dont, surtout, ce drap blanc qui redevenait peu visible une fois par terre. L'erreur que j'ai commise, fatale pour Élodée, c'est que je suis resté près de cette "Dame Blanche" au lieu de m'enfoncer dans la forêt en vous suivant (Élodée et vous). Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous avez continué jusqu'en haut de la colline boisée. Ce n'est que trop tard que j'ai appris qu'Élodée était attirée par toute colline. Elle se dirigeait tellement vite vers le haut de cette colline que vous avez cru à une fuite de sa part et que, vous sachant plus vite essoufflé en montée qu'elle, vous avez commis ce geste fatal. Sherlock se tourna vers moi après avoir recouvert Élodée du même voile funéraire que celui qui avait servi à la Dame blanche qui, finalement, méritait bien son nom. Alors que Shertlock s'éloignait dans la brume après m'avoir apostrophé par l'une de ces vannes habituelles sur le manque de clairvoyance du docteur Watson, la Dame Blanche, la vraie, prise de pitié, s'approcha du corps d'Elodée. C'ets toujours la peline LUIne et son ombre recouvit le son corps meurtri. je n'en crus pas mes yeux lorsqu'Elodée pris peu à peu eds coileurs et ressuscita. Je ne reparlais jamais plus de cette affaire à Sherlock qui m'avait pourtant demandé de confier Garou dûment ligoté à la police ; en effet, Elodée lui avait déjà pardonné et je les laissais donc tous les deux... ou plutôt tous les trois en comptant la Dame Blanche. (récit du docteur Watson) Aléatexte (ou zapping papier) : la première partie de cet ouvrage est construite pour être lue de façon aléatoire. Vous ouvrez au hasard l'une des trente premières pages et, selon votre curiosité, vous vous rendez ou non aux années indiquées par (cf. 19xx). Chaque lecteur aura alors effectué un parcours différent avant de prétendre avoir appréhendé ce livre au titre volontairement sibyllin. Mon but : vous donner l'envie d'exprimer vos passions aussi bien en-deHORS qu'à l'intérieur du jeu (LUDE) de BRIDGE. Je mets donc la totalité de mon texte dans le domaine public. N'hésitez pas à élaguer au maximum les paragraphes qui vous intéressent peu ou prou. Cela fera de la place pour suivre votre propre piste en y ajoutant vos pôles d'intérêt et/ou vos conventions préférées. Attention cependant de vous modérer lorsque y recopierez des auteurs car seuls ceux décédés depuis longtemps sont vraiment dans le domaine pubic. Pour les autres, la loi n'autorise que les courtes citations... sans en préciser vraiment la longueur. C'est à la fois en tant que bridgeur terriblement déçu que la majorité des pratiquants français aient à présent atteint le troisième âge mais aussi en tant que nostalgique du vingtième siècle''' que j'ai élaboré ce projet. Il s'agit d'une anthologie,' entrelacée de considérations bridgesques, d'extraits non seulement de romans mais de toutes sortes de livres qui m'auront marqué pendant le siècle que mes grands-parents ont parcouru plus longuement que moi-même... mais que j'ai fini par considérer comme étant totalement le mien. J'enrage de me dire que mes arrière-petits-enfants seront bien mieux à même de survoler le siècle actuel que moi qui étais déjà si peu à l'aise avec les magnétoscopes et qui suis à présent incapable d'enregistrer quelque son ou image que ce soit... à part difficilement une cassette audio ;-))) 1900 : Première parution de l'annuel (cf. 1963) Guide Rouge, alors appelé Guide Michelin, initialement offert et non vendu aux seuls clients de la marque de pneumatiques. 1904 : Frédéric Mistral (1830-1914) n'est souvent indiqué que comme un Français ayant reçu le Prix Nobel (cf. Disclaimer à mi-siècle) pour son œuvre littéraire. En fait, il a surtout écrit en provençal, langue chantante aux accents toniques plus appropriés aux oreilles du jury scandinave de cette année-là ;-))) 1907b: C'est cette année qu'est publiée cette référence historique http://news.google.com/archivesearch?q=cayenne+biritch&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&btnG=Search+Archives sur les origines du jeu ; certes, cet extrait du quotidien Oakland Tribune du deux février 1907 ne semble pas si ancien que cela ; cependant, le journaliste californien fait remonter l'ancêtre du jeu bridge en Allemagne aussi loin que 1860, donc bien avant cette référence plus connue .../... toward the end of the 19th century, a newcomer of obscure and disputed origin appeared in England from beyond the Channel. Called Russian whist or biritch (soon anglicized into bridge), the new game differed from standard whist in two ways : the dealer named trumps, or passed the privilege across the table to his partner, and the dealer's partner became dummy, laying down his hand for all to see. London whist players who tried the new game soon noted that the exposed hand made possible much greater subtlety and ingenuity of play. 1909 : Le Sang du pauvre, texte depuis longtemps dans le domaine public .../... Forcé de travailler une nuit, il avait tout à coup cessé de voir, comme si les deux grosses lampes qui l’éclairaient s’étaient brusquement éteintes. Attribuant le phénomène à un excès de fatigue, il s’était couché à tâtons et le matin, la clairvoyance revenue, s’était borné à en parler avec insouciance, affectant de croire que c’était une chose très simple qui ne valait pas qu’on s’en mît en peine. Silencieusement, Clotilde se prépara à souffrir. Bientôt, en effet, les troubles reparurent. Un spécialiste consulté prononça que tout travail d’enluminure devait être interrompu, qu’il fallait même y renoncer absolument, sous peine de cécité. Ce fut un très rude coup. Léopold aimait passionnément son art, cet art qu’il avait créé, ressuscité, qu’il avait forcé de reparaître vivant et jeune, quand on le croyait si mort que le souvenir même s’en effaçait. Elle était tellement à lui, cette peinture qui remontait l’escalier des siècles et qui ressemblait aux rêves d’un enfant profond ! Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Depuis plusieurs années, il ne subsistait que de son pinceau et n’avait jamais songé une minute à « réaliser des économies ». Ah ! oui, des économies ! Les puissances inférieures, les salopes et implacables puissances dont se prévaut, contre les cœurs solitaires, l’identique bassesse du Nombre, ne pardonnent pas. Elles ont des représailles sûres et mortelles. Léopold cessant de peindre, la misère se jeta sur lui, comme les bêtes gluantes sur un beau fruit mûr que le vent a détaché de sa tige. 1917b: Autre Révolution (cf. 1989) que celle d'Octobre en Russie : l'invention du Contre Américain (cf. 1932) que l'on préfèrera peu à peu appeler le contre d'appel. 1918 : En tapant sur le moteur externe de recherche de Google les cinq mots Catalogue des bibliothèques municipales spécialisées, l'on accède à un moteur de recherche interne où, via l'unique mot-clé Lanrodec, l'on retrouve plusieurs nouvelles inspirées par Sherlock Holmes, à l'exception de la dernière, adaptation surréaliste du court roman sorti en 1918 sous le titre unique The Horror of the heights, mais successivement traduit par : #L'Horreur des altitudes #L'Horreur du plein ciel #Le Gouffre des hauteurs Le recueil accessible via la BILIPO comporte surtout une parodie signée par mon alter ego et dont voici l'épilogue titré L'Exil : Holmes a cédé à la jalousie de Watson en se séparant de la petite-fille de Madame Hudson sa logeuse. .../... Au village, telle Manon des Sources, je suis assez mal considérée. Les commères m'ont même longtemps surnommée la sorcière. Il semble qu'un témoin m'ait vue quand j'ai fini par me donner aux trois gars. Je suis descendue hier au village pour quelque emplette, et pour y apprendre mon nouveau surnom, la chatte des Baskervilles. 1920 : Hugh Lofting (1886-1947) crée cette année-là le personnage du Doctor Dolittle, précurseur de l'art de murmurer aux oreilles des animaux. L'année de sa mort sert à calculer quand la totalité de la dizaine de suites qu'il en a données tomberait dans le domaine public, en l'occurrence en 1996. Il ne semble pas que ce fut en anticipant un tel vieillissement de ses lecteurs que Hugh Lofting ait indiqué dans une interview qu'il avait été longtemps choqué que ses écrits aient été considérés comme destinés aux... juvéniles au point de se demander si, par symétrie, il ne fallait pas créer une littérature pour les... séniles. 1923 : Le livre autrichien est beaucoup moins connu que le film de Disney (cf. Disclaimer) et raconte également la lente évolution de l'enfance vers la vie adulte d'un animal attachant. Son nom se prononce facilement dans toutes les langues : Bambi. 1926 : Moravagine est un roman construit autour de la schizophrénie. Il est moins célèbre que le film Psychose ou la série Hulk de Kirby. Il est cependant intéressant lorsque l'on en connaît la genèse : son auteur a mis dix ans à le rédiger ; dix années pendant lesquelles il a tenté, et réussi semble-t-il, de s'affranchir du double sombre qui cohabitait en lui. 1928 : Storia d’Italia dal 1871 al 1915. 1930b: Tous les passionnés de jeux de société savent que la Grande Dépression allait coïncider avec le succès planétaire du Monopoly mais peu de Français ont alors été aussitôt conscients du véritable démarrage du bridge cette année-là de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Les fanfaronnades d'un anglais excentrique, le colonel Walter Buller (1887-1938), avaient sorti le bridge des cercles encore assez confinés de l'époque pour placer le jeu sous le feu des projecteurs. Le défi anglais éveillait la fibre patriotique yankee qui n'aurait pu supporter que se réalise l'affront promis par leurs anciens colons. Pendant ces longues semaines avant et pendant le match, un nombre considérable de joueurs de tous les milieux sociaux se mirent ainsi à commencer à jouer au bridge. Lorsque l'on a fini par apprendre que l'équipe anglaise était largement battue, la gloire en rejaillit sur Ely Culbertson (1891-1955) qui, d'après caderbooks.com, aura été le seul auteur de bridge à figurer, en commençant par son Blue Book, trois années consécutivement parmi les dix best-sellers de l'année en catégorie non-fiction. Il n'utilisait pas l'évaluation par perdantes (cf. 1939), ni par points (4, 3, 2, 1), mais celle par honor tricks, car il avait déterminé que parmi les treize levées faites dans chaque contrat un peu plus de huit découlaient des honneurs eux-mêmes et que les restantes, moins quantifiables, étaient d'après lui en proportion directe de la force initiale de chaque main. 1931b: Année de la sortie plutôt confidentielle du premier livre exposant en page 48, sans la nommer, la méthode de bridge du Canapé (cf. 1968). Aucune biographie ne semble accessible sur son auteur : Ognianovich (parfois orthographié Oganiovitch), Cluny éd., Le Bridge, 193 pages. 1932b: Pas de biographie non plus pour Eric Williams, qui publie via Hachette Le Bridge tel qu'on le joue aujourd'hui, au vocabulaire savoureux : il refuse le terme d'honor trick (cf. 1930) et propose à la place la surréaliste levée valeur et, surtout, pour éviter le déjà populaire bridge-contrat, il distingue le plafond proprement dit du bridge-plafond-vulnérable (sic). Plus classiquement pour son époque, il appelle Schelem, le chelem, et Contre Américain, le contre d'appel (cf. 1917). 1936 : Prix Goncourt (cf. Disclaimer) pour L'Empreinte du dieu. 1939b: Le LTS (Losing Trick System), compte par levées perdantes en français, a droit a un livre signé par son principal promoteur depuis déjà quelques années, Dudley Courtenay (1892-19??), The Losing Trick Count (as used by the leading contract bridge tournament players, with examples of expert bidding and expert play), Methuen éd. ISBN B0008878KO. On y considère que ni les Valets, ni les dix ne sont des honneurs et l'on compte autant de perdantes qu'il y a d'honneurs manquants dans chaque couleur pour un maximum de douze perdantes. Dans ce système d'évaluation s'opposant à celui alors dominant par honor tricks (cf. 1930), seul l'As peut empêcher qu'il y ait une perdante dans une couleur singleton et, avec un doubleton, la Dame, accompagnée ou non, n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Dans la même logique qu'une ouverture face à une ouverture donne la manche, il faut 7 + 7 = 14 perdantes pour la demander ; les deux autres nombres-clés étant 16 pour un score partiel et 12 pour le chelem (après la vérification classique des contrôles). 1940 : Contrairement à son grand rival Edwin Muir qui pensait qu'une bonne poésie écossaise ne pouvait être rédigée qu'en langue anglaise, Hugh MacDiarmid à la tête du mouvement nationaliste des Lallans donnait l'exemple du retour aux dialectes locaux tempéré, dans son anthologie The Golden Treasury of Scottish Poetry publiée en 1940, par quelques textes en gaëlique, voire en latin. 1941 : Parution de La Vie d’Alphonse Daudet par son fils. 1942 : Paul Eluard était bien plus engagé politiquement lorsqu'il publie alors son poème Liberté (J'écris ton nom) que dans l'apogée de sa période dadaïste : La Terre est bleue comme une orange. 1947b: Pierre Albarran (1894-1960) présente ainsi son livre Souvenirs et Secrets édité en 1947 par Le Triboulet - Monaco : En 1936, j'ai commis, de complicité avec mon ami, Robert de Nexon, un premier crime envers les bridgeurs. J'ai écrit un livre de pure technique de bridge. L'année dernière, j'ai récidivé et aggravé mon cas en écrivant (le Canapé) 200 pages rébarbatives et ennuyeuses sur les seules nominations des jeux bicolores. Cela suffit amplement pour le moment. Ainsi vais-je essayer aujourd'hui de vous faire profiter de ma longue expérience sans trop vous ennuyer .../... Soixante ans après, il faut bien avouer que ces lignes ont servi de base à la confection du présent ouvrage. En effet, chaque livre de bridge n'apporte que quelques pages vraiment nouvelles par rapport à ceux qui l'ont précédés. C'est aussi bien le cas en 2007. Seule différence avec Albarran, au lieu de multiplier les donnes certes savoureuses mais finalement anecdotiques, l'on a ici carrément préféré parler d'autre chose, en l'occurrence les cinquante titres de livres survolant le siècle qui a vu l'essor, et un peu hélas le déclin, du jeu de bridge. INTERlude (1/3), DISCLAIMER : Afin de sortir quelque peu de la mode des best of lancée par TF1, j'ai décidé d'exclure de cette rétrospective les auteurs : - titulaires d'un prix Nobel de Littérature... sauf Mistral (cf. 1904), - primés au Goncourt... sauf Van der Meersch (cf. 1936), - dont les œuvres ont débouché sur des téléfilms et/ou des séries télévisées... sauf Doyle (cf. 1918), - encore vivants après le vingtième siècle... sauf Sharif (cf. 1982), - ayant rédigé au vingtième siècle mais publiés ensuite... sauf une nouvelle d'Agatha Christie volontairement toujours inédite (cf. 20??), - adaptés au moins une fois au théâtre ou au cinéma... sauf Bambi (cf. 1923), - admis à l'Académie Française... sauf la voix de Londres après l'appel du 18 juin 1940 : Maurice Schumann (cf. 1978). L'avantage de telles exclusions, à condition que je ne commette moi-même ni erreur ni omission, c'est que le lecteur pourra alors se dire : - Tiens ! je pensais pourtant bien qu'Untel avait été adapté ou avait remporté le Goncourt. L'inconvénient : je me prive d'avoir pu inclure nombre de mes chouchous tels que The First men in the Moon, The Avengers, 1984, le Meilleur des mondes, Variété Andromède, Le Cycle de Fondation, La Nuit des temps, La Planète des singes... ce qui est d'autant plus frustrant que les adaptations de SF sont rarement réussies. INTERlude (2/3), SYNTHÈSE DU CAYENNE (cf. 1907) ou Canapé en défense en précisant d'abord que l'on retrouvera le détail des zones de force de ce système via : http://www.google.fr/search?hl=fr&q=%22contre+Delmouly+est%22&btnG=Rechercher&meta= Lorsque le partenaire a déjà annoncé une couleur, le Cayenne diffère peu du Canapé en attaque : si la main ne permet pas de soutenir directement avec quatre cartes, le Contre (ou Surcontre sur le Contre adverse) n'est jamais spoutnik mais indique au moins trois cartes dans la couleur du partenaire avec une force qui peut être assez faible à partir de huit perdantes (cf. 1939). En revanche, il convient d'être nettement plus fort pour pratiquer le cue-bid dans cette situation #d'abord parce qu'il place les enchères à un niveau nettement supérieur, voire dangereux, #d'autre part, car ce cue-bid met les adversaires à l'affut d'une présomption de misfit : les contres de pénalité sont fréquents car cette enchère symétrique du Contre que l'on a baptisé Delmouly indique moins de trois cartes dans la couleur du partenaire. Il faudra donc bien réfléchir avant d'utiliser le cue-bid d'autant que le fait de passer laisse les enchères ouvertes pour laisser le partenaire exprimer son Canapé (cf. 1968) au palier de sécurité. Là où ce Cayenne sort vraiment des sentiers battus c'est lorsque le partenaire n'a encore rien dit car l'intervention par une couleur ne peut se faire qu'avec une couleur déclarable (cf. 1968) quatrième. Le système a alors besoin d'une autre enchère si ce n'est pas le cas. Arbitrairement, le Cayenne demande de CONTRER AVEC TROIS CARTES DANS LA COULEUR EN-DESSOUS de celle de l'adversaire (pique étant alors en-dessous de trèfle) et, comme vu à l'instant, avec un jeu également plus fort, de réserver le cue-bid avec zéro, une ou deux cartes dans cette même couleur en-dessous. Plutôt pour des raisons éthiques que d'efficacité, l'on a cessé d'utiliser le Cayenne contre les ouvertures d'un Sans-Atout et au-delà. Le Contre est donc classiquement d'appel face aux barrages et il ne reste plus qu'à se mettre d'accord avec le partenaire sur telle ou telle variante d'un Dont ou d'un Landy plus ou moins sournois ;-))) INTERlude (3/3) INDEX des non-bridgeurs : 1997 : Pierre Barbet (1925-1995) ; 1909 : Léon Bloy (1846-1917) ; 1926 : Blaise Cendrars (1887-1961) ; 20?? : Agatha Christie (1890–1976) ; 1928 : Benedetto Croce (1866-1952) ; 1941 : Lucien Daudet (1883-1946) ; 1923 : Walt Disney (1901-1966) ; 1918 Conan Doyle (1859–1930) ; 1989 : Loup Durand (1933-1996) ; 1942 : Paul Eluard (1895-1952) ; 1998 : Joseph Heller (1923-1999) ; 1926 : Alfred Hitchcock (1899-1980) ; 1958 : Edgar Hoover (1895-1972) ; 1926 : Jack Kirby (1917-1994) ; 1920 : Hugh Lofting (1886-1947) ; 1940 : Hugh MacDiarmid (1892-1978) ; 1900 : André Michelin (1853-1931) ; 1904 : Frédéric Mistral (1830-1914) ; 1940 : Edwin Muir (1887-1959) ; 1923 : Felix Salten (1869-1945) ; 1999 : Nathalie Sarraute, la pionnière du nouveau roman, (Russie, 1900 – Paris, 1999) ; 1981 : Clifford D. Simak (1904-1988) ; 1986 : Peter Taylor (1917–1994) ; 1936 : Maxence Van der Meersch (1907-1951). 1958 : Avant de traquer les communistes, il avait donné beaucoup de publicité à ses captures de gangsters au temps d'Al Capone, mais il est notoire que le grand chef du FBI de 1924 à sa mort a fait rédiger par des nègres (cf. 1989) ses ouvrages tels que Masters of Deceit : The Story of Communism in America and How to Fight It. Kessinger Publishing. ISBN 1-4254-8258-9. 1963b: Seule la partie bridge du Quid est abordée ici. Cette année 1963, comme pour le Michelin (cf. 1900), est donc celle de sa première parution. Plus vous connaissez le jeu, et plus vous découvrirez à quel point ce fourre-tout encyclopédique fourmille d'erreurs. Le drame, contrairement à d'autres encyclopédies participatives, c'est qu'elles se reproduisent d'une édition à l'autre. Il arrive même qu'une recopie fautive transforme une bonne information en une mauvaise l'année suivante. Sans vous donner les réponses, je vous laisse en déceler le pourcentage important dans cette liste limitée à quelques bridgeurs dont le Quid donnait au moins une date biographique dans son édition en ligne au deux février (cf. 1907) 2007 : BACHERICH René (1906-6). BELLADONA Giorgio (1923-95). BOULENGER Jean-Michel (1934-86). CULBERTSON Ely (Amér. 1891-1955). DESROUSSEAUX Christian (1965-95) ; Gérard (1927-89). JAIS Pierre (1913-88). De NEXON Robert (1891-1967). SOLOWAY Paul (Amér., né 1909). 1968b: La meilleure définition du Canapé (cf. 1931) est signée par l'auteur du Que-sais-je ? consacré au jeu de bridge aux Presses Universitaires (cf. 1991) de France éd. .../... jeux bicolores dont les deux couleurs n'ont pas la même longueur (bicolores 5/4 et 6/4) s'ouvrant le plus souvent de la couleur courte .../... à condition qu'elle soit déclarable (minimum pour une couleur déclarable deux honneurs comprenant au moins la Dame : D 10 X X) sinon le jeu est traité comme unicolore. (double extrait du Dictionnaire du bridge, 1968, par Georges Versini) 1978b: Parution d'Angoisse et certitude, couronné du Grand Prix Catholique de Littérature, par Maurice Schumann (1911-1998), sans doute le seul académicien (cf. Disclaimer) bridgeur à avoir été (à Houlgate) président de club. Voici deux extraits du livre (cf. 1982) de Sharif. .../... J'étais très impressionné ; il était alors ministre des affaires étrangères et moi-même j'étais ressortissant égyptien en France. Mon ministre ! C'était important pour moi. (Le tournoi du petit club normand se déroule et la voix de Londres a déjà commis plusieurs boulettes) .../... Je commence à m'énerver vraiment. Il y a de quoi : on ne coupe pas mon As de pique avec une Dame d'atout maîtresse. Enfin, nous arrivons à une donne où les adversaires jouent trois Sans-Atout et, à un moment, je n'ai plus de carreau et je défausse le neuf de trèfle. Naturellement il joue... pique ! Et je commence à me fâcher vraiment. Il me répond : - Mais je croyais que c'était mieux de jouer pique. - M. le ministre, quand, moi, je veux que vous jouiez trèfle, vous êtes prié de jouer trèfle... Vous n'avez pas à penser. Quand vous jouez avec moi --- mon ton restait calme, mais la colère m'emportait et je ne mesurais pas vraiment mes propos --- vous n'avez qu'à suivre comme une petit mouton les cartes que je vous mets sur la table. Quand je mets le neuf de trèfle, vous jouez trèfle, et vous ne jouez pas pique ! - Mais je croyais que... - Vous n'avez rien à croire, vous n'avez rien à penser, vous n'êtes pas équipé pour penser. ISBN 2213010994. 1981 : Les tenants des prophéties de Nostradamus établissent un lien entre l'élection le dimanche 10 mai du premier Président socialiste de la Cinquième République et l'attentat auquel a échappé de peu Jean-Paul II le 13 mai. 1982b: Le plus célèbre des bridgeurs encore vivants (cf. Disclaimer), Omar Sharif, né en 1932, est surtout connu du grand public pour ses grands rôles comme le Dr Jivago. Ma vie au bridge, paru en 1982 chez Fayard, est un livre avant tout technique, parfois trop pour le joueur moyen, mais qui contient aussi quelques anecdotes. Celle sur Maurice Schumann (cf. 1978) pourrait donner l'impression que la star manque de patience mais, à chaque fois que je l'ai vu (club de l'avenue Montaigne, Deauville, Mondial Generali, champs de course...), j'ai au contraire été frappé par sa grande courtoisie. En 1997, alors que le service d'ordre était débordé à Orly car la France ramenait pour la seconde fois la Bermuda Bowl (cf. 1995) conquise à Hammamet, il a pris très calmement le fait d'être harcelé par des chasseurs d'autographes. Anecdote plus savoureuse quand, après avoir évoqué les très jeunes filles qui se cachaient parfois sous le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, l'acteur de cinéma égyptien d'origine syrienne nous narre, comme si nous y étions, l'une des plus belles peurs de sa vie. Une bridgeuse d'un certain âge, armée d'un revolver, lui avait... intimé l'ordre de lui faire l'amour. Son embarras fut à son apogée, si l'on peut dire par antiphrase, lorsque la présence de cette arme dans la main de cette extravagante fan lui coupa tous ses effets. 1986 : Gagnant du Pulitzer l'année suivante, le roman Rappel à Memphis campe un Américain moyen appelé à la rescousse par ses deux sœurs non mariées afin de tenter d'éviter le remariage de leur père octogénaire avec une jeune aventurière. 1989 : Les historiens ne commencent ni ne finissent les siècles à date fixe, tel celui de Louis XIV qui devra attendre la mort du Roi Soleil pour s'achever. On a de plus en plus tendance à considérer, si ce siècle-ci démarre avec l'effondrement des tours jumelles de New-York, que le précédent s'est brusquement terminé par la chute du mur de Berlin, donc en 1989. L'écrivain retenu pour ce millésime ne correspond pas non plus à la Révolution (cf. 1917) Française de 1789 mais plutôt à une véritable révolution dans le domaine des lettres hexagonales. En effet contrairement aux Américains (cf. 1958) cela ne se faisait pas de citer publiquement le nom de nègres éventuels. C'est pourtant ce qu'a fait sournoisement (pendant le générique de fin de son émission littéraire Apostrophes) Bernard Pivot à l'encontre de Loup Durand (1933-1996). Le Jaguar signé en 1989 est bien de lui et ne doit donc pas être confondu avec Le Guépard de 1963 avec les vedettes franco-italiennes Delon et Cardinale. 1991b: réédition de La Théorie mathématique du bridge sortie en 1940, Jacques Gabay éditeur. Émile Borel (1871-1956), ancien ministre de la Marine, est l'un des rares universitaires (cf. 1968) cités dans le dictionnaire thématique. Avec René Baire et Henri Lebesgue, il était parmi les pionniers de la théorie de la mesure et son application à la théorie des probabilités. On lui doit notamment le paradoxe de Borel et le concept d'ensemble borélien a été nommé en son honneur. Il avait également édité un certain nombre d'articles de recherches sur la théorie des jeux avant son véritable monument sur le jeu de bridge en collaboration avec André Chéron. 1994 : Nulle source bibliographique pour le néologisme créé cette année-là : arobasque proposé pour traduire en français l'abréviation de l'espagnol arroba (@). J'avais été très amusé par les étymologies fantaisistes proposées dans un groupe de discussion en langue anglaise. La meilleure àmha étant "arrow back", autrement dit une flèche empennée vue... par l'arrière lorsqu'elle vient d'être tirée par un archer. Histoire de contrecarrer (et de troller, il faut bien le dire) les explications ampoulées axées sur le b@s de c@sse, j'avais donc forgé de toute pièce arobasque en prétendant que c'était un mot très ancien calqué sur l'étymologie d'arabesque évoquant une courbe gracieuse. Altavista et Dejanews.com étaient les deux principaux moteurs de recherche de l'époque, et, avant ce siècle, ma petite facétie n'y aura jamais dépassé les quelques dizaines d'occurrences. Le déclenchement de sa subite explosion de mode (quelques milliers de hits si l'on compte Google images) provient paradoxalement du refus par le Comité Théodule chargé de figer quelques termes propres à Internet. Mon acception (parmi quelques-unes dont arobasse alors plus populaire) y avait été examinée très sérieusement jusqu'à l'exclamation pleine de bon sens d'un membre influent de la Commission. béret basque et autres néologismes - Arobasque... pour le @... et alors... pour le ß des Allemands... on va dire '''béret basque' ? Par la suite, j'ai suivi de près l'évolution d'autres néologismes, pas tous de moi, tels que http://lemomo2.pagesperso-orange.fr/Valerian_trimammophilie.htm trimammophilie, bécassitude, islamo-fascisme, mésoplanète, agaro-messianisme (mon préféré), voire le très ancien arobasque etc. mais aucun n'aura eu le même succès que bravitude en janvier 2007. fin de béret basque 1995b: Un livre d'un champion américain, très peu diffusé en Enrope vu son caractère quasi blasphématoire, défraie la chronique au moment du Championnat du Monde (Bermuda Bowl) se disputant à Pékin. Peu de mois auparavant, on avait déploré la disparition de Giorgio Belladonna, le bridgeur dont le record du nombre d'années en tête du classement mondial WBF ne sera sans doute jamais battu. Très probablement par jalousie, ce livre à scandale prétendait qu'il trichait. Curieusement, ce même Américain avait disputé moults Mondiaux contre Giorgio mais ne lui avait jamais rien dit en face. L'essentiel de son argumentation paraphrase Le Loup et l'agneau de La Fontaine (si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère) prétendant, puisque Belladonna s'était parfois retrouvé dans des équipes de six dont on a prouvé par la suite qu'une autre paire que la sienne trichait, c'est qu'il trichait lui-même ! ! ! D'autres médias européens ont aussitôt fouillé les poubelles pour exhumer une très vieille donne prouvant que le noyau de la Squadra Azzurra trichait vraiment. Il s'agit d'une donne, en flanc, où, en salle fermée, un Italien entame du Roi avec RD sec alors que son partenaire détient l'As troisième. Pour ce chroniqueur de mauvaise foi, le fait de prendre à la seconde levée la Dame de l'As pour faire couper (seule façon de faire chuter) prouvait incontestablement que Belladonna (qui était en fait en salle ouverte) disposait de moyens illicites pour communiquer avec son partenaire. En réalité, avec RD non sec, les conventions du flanc italien imposaient d'entamer de la Dame. Le doubleton d'honneurs secs était donc nettement marqué et il était donc malhonnête de les accuser de la sorte sur cette donne. Les quatre jeux en ont été publiés dans L'Hommage à Giorgio Belladonna sorti cette année-là et accessible à la Bibliothèque Nationale sous le numéro de notice FRBNF35799155. Moins facilement accessible, et c'est pourquoi je me permets de le reproduire ici, cet extrait de l'article rédigé suite à une rencontre avec son fils Renato par Agnès Fabre dont voici une photo récente. http://www.bridgejuan.com/new/laune/2006/2006.05.28/Bulletin0610.pdf .../... En 1995, souffrant, son état ne lui permettant pas de se déplacer, il organise une partie de bridge chez lui, en famille. Flavia, sa belle-fille, visiblement très émue à l’idée de s’asseoir face à ce mythe du bridge, perd tous ses moyens. De ses 9 levées de tête dans un contrat à 3SA, elle réussit péniblement 7 levées et son beau-père conscient de sa fébrilité, de la rassurer : « tu ne joues pas avec Belladonna, tu joues avec Giorgio ! ». Hospitalisé quelques semaines plus tard, il doit se faire remplacer dans une épreuve à laquelle il devait participer avec son fils. Après la compétition, Renato rend visite à son père et lui soumet plusieurs problèmes qui se sont produits à la table : « sur 6 Piques avec cette main qu’est-ce tu dis ? ». Sans aucune hésitation, le champion italien, ajoutant le geste à la parole pour appuyer sa réponse, lance fermement : « 7 PIQUES ! ». Ce seront ses dernières paroles. L’un des plus grands joueurs de bridge de tous les temps s’éteint dans la nuit sur ce grand chelem. 1997 : Du plus traduit en Amérique parmi les écrivains français de science-fiction, un recueil de morceaux choisis : Les Cités de l'espace regroupant des textes parus isolément entre 1973 et 1985 et signés de différents pseudonymes de Pierre Barbet. 1998 : Joseph Heller, écrivain anglais spécialiste de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, aura attendu l'année précédent sa mort pour sortir Now and then, ses mémoires. Il y retrace son enfance et les évènements qui l'ont mené dans l'artillerie britannique au poste de bombardier. 1999 : Mort de la mère de la journaliste Claude Sarraute. 20?? : Transférée en 1974 au St Martin's Theatre, une intrigue policière est jouée sans interruption depuis 1952 mais les acteurs se renouvellent à présent chaque année. Je ne l'ai pas vue et je risque même de ne jamais lire la nouvelle d'où cette pièce est adaptée (cf. Disclaimer) car elle ne sera pas publiée tant qu'elle continue à battre tous les records de longévité pour une pièce londonienne. Sans doute craint-on que la révélation du nom du meurtrier ne fasse venir moins de monde au théâtre ! ...♠...♥...♣...L'Aléatexte se termine ainsi mais, en 1985, pour les vingt-cinq ans de la mort de Pierre Albarran, j'avais déjà rassemblé suffisamment de matériaux pour le faire revivre. Je n'avais aps encore inventé le Cayenne même si quelques uns de ses principes étaient déjà inclus dans mon adaptation personnelle de son Canapét. IL n'y avait alors ni le cue-bid à moins de trois cartes couplé au Contre Delmouly, ni le Passe fitté couplé au Sans-Atout négatif, ni le compte par perdantes tellement plus efficace en cas de fit. En revanche, j'avais déjà théorisé, à vrai dire plutôt pour des raisons de pédagogie que d'efficacité, l'abandon du Spoutnik puisque je considérais, si l'ouvreur n'avait pas annoncé de couleur quatrième, qu'il était trop peu fréquent de manquer un fit 4-4 et je généralisais donc la changement de couleur forcing par cinq cartes face à mes ouvertures toujours au moins quatrièmes au niveau de un. Plus accessoirement, inspiré par les soutiens forcing au niveau de trois du Standard américain de Goren/Culbertson, j'avais remarqué que trois Sans-Atouts n'avait alors plus de raison d'être en cas de fit mineur, et donc qu'il fallait lui donner une signification lorsque l'on amorce les cue-bids de contrôle en commençant par le plus économique ; j'avais un moment pensé, car la présence de neuf atouts est importante, que ce trois Sans-Atouts allongerait la couleur ; finalement, j'ai décidé que de sauter cette enchère après, par exemple, Un Pique - Trois Piques, déniait au moins Roi-Valet ou As - 10 dans la couleur d'atout. PCKT Nous sommes en 2007 et cela fait bien cinquante ans que L'En'cycl'pédie du bridge moderne d'Albarran est sortie (Fayard éd., 1957). Ces tous derniers temps, se sont multipliées les disparitions des grands témoins de cette époque éncyclopédique : avant tout Delmouly, qui avait en avait rédigé des dizaines de pages et que je mets au même niveau que Svarc, qui avait épousé Monette, la veuve de Pierre... Aussi Romanet, Schemeil, Bourchtoff... sans oublier, il y a un peu plus longtemps, Roudinesco. Je me dépêche d'ailleurs de recopier tout de suite le début de la Préface d'Albarran... ne serait-ce que pour éviter le reproche que j'aurais pu oublier tel ou tel nom dans l'énumération amorcée plus haut et dont Roudinesco était de loin le plus jeune. En raison du but avoué pédagogique de WikiKivres, et après avoir commis plusieurs opuscules techniques ainsi qu'un autre très sèchement historique sur le jeu de bridge-contrat, j'ai cette fois l'ambition de rédiger un texte qui puisse être accessible aux non-bridgeurs. En effet, ne pratiquant pas le jeu d'Échecs, ou si peu, j'en ai pourtant dévoré les rubriques dans différents journaux ou magazines grand public. Mon but serait atteint si une bonne partie de mes lecteurs se révélaient être des ludomanes généralistes'' capables, comme moi avec les Echecs, d'en zapper les quelques passages techniques obligés sans que la philosophie de l'ensemble leur échappe. '''Paraphrase': Comme on le rencontrera souvent par la suite, je me suis inspiré des deux principaux ouvrages autour du canapé d'Albarran ; on verra plus loin celui signé par Garrozzo, toujours vivant, et qui a remporté une dizaine de championnat du monde en jouant le Canapé. Il s'agit ici du plus ancien, Souvenirs et Secrets, édité en 1947 par Le Triboulet - Monaco et qui débutait ainsi : En 1936, j'ai commis, de complicité avec mon ami, Robert de Nexon, un premier crime envers les brdigeurs. J'ai écrit un livre de pure technique de bridge. L'année dernière, j'ai récidivé et aggravé mon cas en écrivant 200 pages rébarbatives et ennuyeuses sur les seules nominations des jeux bicolores. Cela suffit amplement pour le moment. Ainsi vais-je essayer aujour'hui de vous faire profiter de ma longue expérience sans trop vosu ennuyer .../... (page 5, S&S, op. cit.) Introduction Pierre Jaïs, Roger Trezel, Bertrand Romanet, Pierre Lattès, Pierre Ghestem, René Bacherich, Gérard Bourchtoff et Claude Delmouly sont les huit joueurs qui menèrent, en 1956 puis en 1960, la France vers la plus haute marche du podium. À la première page de l'Encyclopédie du Bridge Moderne (Fayard), Pierre Albarran les nomme dans cet ordre et avec cette orthographe (notamment Tr'e'''zel et Bourchtof'f'), parmi une pléiade de vingt passionnés du jeu, de José Le Dentu (''le collaborateur le plus intime'') jusqu'à Jean-Marc Roudinesco (le prodige) ; il les'' appelle l'honneur d'une génération de jeunes joueurs qui me sont très proches et dont quelques-uns sont parmi mes plus chers amis. Bientôt cinquante ans... et le recul permet d'autant mieux de prendre conscience de l'importance historique de cette génération Albarran que la mort du maître a été suivie, de 1960 à 1980, d'une longue éclipse durant laquelle la France n'a jamais pu reconquérir le titre suprème ; il a fallu, vers la fin des w:années 1970, qu'un nouveau standard émerge pour que la France retrouve un tel rang. Dans le présent ouvrage, mi-historique, mi-théorique, l'on se servira des bases du Canapé créé par Albarran pour essayer de faire progresser la théorie des enchères jusqu'à favoriser l'éclosion d'un nouveau standard français, plus proche des idées d'Albarran que du standard actuel occupé par la Majeure Cinquième. Passer d'un paradigme à l'autre semble de toute façon inéluctable car, tout comme au moment de l'apogée des standards précédents, l'on ne peut que constater une Babélisation, une féodalisation par la multitude de variantes et de gadgets greffée au fil des ans sur cette Majeure Cinquième. Vu la place envisagée pour la partie historique, l'on a choisi de ne pas faire un traité complet d'enchères : lorsque des situations ne sont pas répertoriées, il suffira de se référer à des cas semblables dans le système de La Longue d'Abord devenu, entre-temps, la Majeure Cinquième. C'est au fur et à mesure qu'apparaîtront les particularités distinctives de ce Canapé. Il suffit de dire dès maintenant que ce qui le distingue le plus c'est qu'à l'ouverture de un à la couleur chaque couleur est vraiment naturelle (par quatre cartes) et dans une fourchette assez étroite de 14 à 18 points. La revue française de bridge Maître du bridge français jusqu'à sa mort, Pierre Albarran est présent, en 1958, pour aider à trouver un organe d'expression à la FFB (Fédération Française de Bridge) qui dépendait alors des lobbies pharmaceutiques pour la diffusion de ses communiqués. Par ses encouragements, par quelques articles qu'il parvenait à soustraire à l'influence de la maladie (compagne de plus en plus présente) , Albarran fut l'âme de la RFB (revue française de bridge) naissante ; le concours d'enchères n'y était pas encote tenu par Le Dentu mais par les Suisses Besse-Reichenbach ; sans la RFB, que de témoignages de cette époque auraient été perdus à jamais. C'est ainsi, parmi les huit champions du monde français cités en frontispice, qu'il demeure facile de retrouver suffisamment de photos, d'articles, ou, tout simlement, de donnes jouées... pour tous... sauf pour Lattès, le partenaire de Romanet en Bermuda Bowl .'' Pourtant, tel Fischer aux échecs en 1972, Lattès est à cette époque un phénomène du bridge français : il est le seul à avoir délaissé la compétition peu de temps après avoir remporté la seule finale mondiale qu'il ait jamais disputée ; d'après l'arbitre Savary, c'est à lui que l'on doit d'avoir fait admettre de compter 20 et non 30 le quatrième Sans-Atout en tournoi par paires même si cet essai ne fut pas transformé : trop peu de pays européens en acceptèrent la logique et cette modification de la marque fut abandonnée après une vingtaine d'années d'existence. Enfin, Lattès fut le promoteur des réponses dites ''toulousaines à l'ouverture du deux forcing manche. Afin que le siècle suivant se souvienne un peu mieux de Lattès, le plus méconnu de huit, voici, tiré du numéro quatre de la RFB, paru sous le titre Dialogues à la table, un extrait du style de Lattès. Tout l'article démontre une rare capacité d'analyse, un humour très fin, et, surtout, une imagination fertile car Roudinesco, des années après, témoignait, sur cette donne pittoresque, que le contrat avait été réussi et non chuté... même s'il est vrai que Jaïs, après son entame, s'était permis de manipuler le mort comme Lattès le décrit. A R D V 8 5 2 Nord 6 D 4 10 5 4 4 Sud A R D V 8 7 5 4 A R 2 8 Il y a au bridge plusieurs sortes de dialogues, ceux entre partenaires, violents, méprisants, ironiques, parfois plein de condescendance (pour les cloches quui viennent d'infliger un zéro à des champions), ceux entre adversaires, diplomatiques ou cassants, souvent insolents, très souvent pontifiants, parfois ironiques sur le dos des partenaires respectifs (une des rares occasions de s'entendre entre adversaires). Partie d'argent. Ouest a violemment nommé les Trèfles et Sud joue six Cœurs ; Ouest entame le 7 de trèfle ; le mort s'étale, cartes à l'envers, le 10 de trèfle sur le dessus. Ouest redresse le mort, disant à Sud : --- excusez-moi je n'y vois rien. Et le 4 de trèfle est alors joué pour le 9 de trèfle d'Est, ahuri de faire la levée. Tellement ahuri qu'il retourne le 6 de trèfle, alors Sud se retournant vers Ouest : --- Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos psychics et il produisit triomphalement le Valet de Cœur. Une de chute. Explication générale. Le Passe-Sumo (Conclusion) L'on avait déjà fait un tableau des réponses sur toutes les ouvertures sauf celles de un à la couleur ; il est temps de le faire maintenant sachant qu'il ne restera plus ensuite qu'à en commenter les dernières particularités : Un simple soutien sur l'ouverture indique donc très précisèment 9-10 points, mais vous direz-vous cela n'exclue-t-il pas une manche face à un ouvreur 17-17 . En effet, un répondant doté de sept beauxc pints et,a fortiori de 8 points H (rappelons que sel l'ouvreuir compte les DH dits oints Albarran .../... Lattès avait fait imprimer toutes les mains au début de son article mais, pour ménager le suspense, voici maintenant seulement maintenant celles des flancs. --- Ouest 10 9 3 2 7 5 A R D V 7 3 2 10 9 7 6 3 Est --- V 10 9 8 6 4 9 6 Le 7 entamé par Jaïs, sous A R D V en espérant le 10 chez le partenaire, était une préférentielle pour les piques alors que l'entame du 2 de trèfle aurait pu inciter Est à rechercher plutôt la coupe carreau chez Jaïs. Plaidoyer anti majeure cinquième Ce qui ressortira pour les quelques lecteurs qui auront le courage de lire jusqu'au bout cet essai, voire ce pamphlet, c'est que la méthode proposée, par définition hors norme, amènera ipso facto des résultats vraiment hors champ. Au lieu de faire à deux pour cent près 55%, on fera tantôt 65% tant tôt 45... Et alors... Si on s'amuse ainsi. Convient-il vraiment de préférer le bridge du fonctionnaire au bridge de la jungle. C’est un choix personnel. Je joue mon système parce qu’il me rapporte énormément de bons coups. Par exemple, si je jouais le contre punitif, faudrait-il dire, pour paraphraser Sargos, qu'il est incroyable, enfin, farfelu au point de nécessiter une justification. Exemple (ni rare, ni tendancieux) : je détiens X Ax x b RV9 x c D10 x ' x x x. Mon partenaire ouvre d'un en mineure et l’adversaire intervient à 1 Cœur. D’après quel critère le contre punitif peut-il être qualifié de « farfelu »? Y a-t-il objectivement une enchère plus descriptive, plus économique et plus naturelle? Penses-tu que le Standard Français est inadapté à la haute compétition, voire dépassé? (suite de l'interview de Sargos) Le système est parfaitement adapté aux mains de cinq Piques chez l’ouvreur, surtout si le répondant a un soutien de trois cartes, et il est très efficace dans ce cas. Tout le reste est à jeter. Le système d’interventions dites compétitives — et qui ne le sont pas du tout — est pitoyable ; l’ouverture en mineure poubelle, dénuée d’information utile, est une provocation aux interventions adverses les plus audacieuses, d’autant qu’elle est assortie d’une garantie d’impunité (le contre au palier de 1 étant... farfelu !) ; le SA fort est désastreusement incompatible avec la majeure cinquième ; le 2 faible n’est utile qu’à l’adversaire, à qui on explique aimablement tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû savoir ; que sais-je encore.... Et les rapiéçages effectués au fil des ans sur la coque de ce rafiot en perdition sont pires encore. Des dizaines d’obligations et d’interdits, qui tiennent de la fatwa plus que de la raison pure : « pas avec un bicolore », « pas avec deux As », « pas sans deux Honneurs », « les 5–5 noirs s’ouvrent toujours de 1' », « pas avec un honneur annexe », etc. En vérité, pourquoi ne puis-je ouvrir de 3SA avec sept Trèfles maîtres et le Roi de Pique sans passer au bûcher pour hérésie? Parce que ça risque de gêner le flanc? Je suis frappé que beaucoup de joueurs talentueux (et encore plus de joueuses) ne manifestent rigoureusement aucun esprit critique au sujet de toutes ces sottises. Cela me rappelle le temps (lointain) où j’apprenais par cœur au catéchisme les sept vertus cardinales que confère la Confirmation. C’était débile, mais il n’était pas question de le mettre en question. J’ai grandi et je m’accorde le droit de critiquer les soixante-dix-sept vertus cardinales que confère la M5MM. Ce ne sont pas « certains systèmes » qui sont interdits, ou au moins pénalisés, ce sont tous les systèmes autres que la sacro-sainte (Super, Nouvelle...) Majeure Cinquième : des cinq systèmes officiels de la FFB il y a vingt ans, elle est le seul survivant (les autres ont été rayés des fiches standard dans la plus grande discrétion). C’est un système hautement naturel en vérité, 4e couleur forcing et le toutim à l’appui. Est également parfaitement naturel le Texas sur 1 et 2SA. Est honteusement artificiel le Texas sur une ouverture à la couleur. Logique, n’est-ce pas ? Si l’on souhaite continuer à laisser les joueurs professionnels qui s’entraînent huit heures par jour plumer les pigeons amateurs perdus dans les méandres de ce système de fous, il ne faut surtout rien changer au règlement : c’est d’ailleurs la doctrine constante depuis longtemps. Si l’on souhaite donner enfin une maigre chance de gagner de temps en temps (ou, au moins, de s’amuser !) aux petits expérimentateurs individualistes, c’est une autre affaire. J’allais oublier les raisons si noblement philanthropiques qui motivent officiellement cette réglementation obscurantiste : il ne faut pas perturber les petits joueurs. Tartuffe, ma référence préférée en la matière, l’eût mieux dit : « Par de pareils objets les p’tits joueurs sont blessés... La justice finit toujours par se venger : Évaluation des mains Les points H (honneur) étaient connus dès 1915 grâce à l'inventeur du Contre d'Appel : Bryant McCampbell et ensuite par Milton Work et w:Harold Vanderbilt, mais, bien avant que Charles Henry Goren ne les répande, Albarran fut l'inventeur des points DH, et, rien que pour ça, il mériterait de ne pas tomber dans l'oubli ; l'on appellera donc tout au long de ce livre points Albarran cette combinaison, à l'ouverture à la couleur (en réponse, seuls les points H sont additionnés) des points H : As=4, Roi=3, Dame=2, Valet=1 et des points D (distribution) : chicane=3, singleton=2, doubleton=1. Dans cet ouvrage prospectif mais d'abord commémoratif, il serait maladroit de modifier de façon trop significative les points Albarran'' d'autant que les chapitres sur l'évaluation des mains,'' présents dans nombre de livres de bridge, sont allègrement sautés par la majorité des joueurs. Certes, un lecteur pressé pourrait se permettre, ici aussi, de ne pas le lire jusqu'au bout sans risquer de graves incompréhensions. Il convient juste de noter qu'à l'ouverture, quelle que soit la position, il faut au moins 14 points Albarran pour ouvrir et, hors des cas classiques de barrage, les mains plus faibles seront donc toujours passées. Cette variante des points Albarran ne prétend pas pour autant surclasser la dernière mouture du maître ; elle est simplement basée autrement pour une raison qui échappe, non seulement à beaucoup de joueurs, mais également à nombre de bâtisseurs de système : habituellement, la somme des points des deux partenaires, le seuil où il est indifférent de demander ou non la manche en majeure ou à Sans-Atout, n'est pas un nombre entier mais compris entre 25 et 26. w:Claude Delmouly Delmouly avait rédigé une bonne partie de l'Encyclopédie d'Albarran ; maintenant qu'il nous a quitté quelques jours avant le début des Olympiades de Turin où il avait brillé en 1960, c'est le moment de faire le point sur la plus récente version du Canapé. Comme ceux pratiqués avec succès par les Italiens, ce néo-canapé est un système zoné, c'est à dire où les ouvertures sont circonscrites dans des fourchettes plus étroites que les 12-23HL de la w:Majeure Cinquième. et utilisant les comptes par levées perdantes''' et non par point d'honneur classiques.' - quatre levées perdantes et moins correspondent au deux forcing manche classique et sont ouvertes de deux Carreaux, - cinq levées perdantes correspondent au deux fort intéterminé du standard français actuel et sont ouverets de deux Trèfles, - six ou sept levées perdantes, avec donc des fourchettes plus étroites (rarement plus de 17H) correspondent aux ouvertures de un classiques mais où toutes les couleurs, même les mineures, sont au moins par quatre, - neuf levées perdantes ou pire sont des mains habituellement toujours passées sauf dans certaines situations compétitives. - huit levées perdantes ne permettent pas d'ouvrir mais permettrent de s'exprimer très fréquemment en réponse ou en intervention avec cette autre innovation qu'est le '''canapé en défense' et son corollaire : la notion d'enchère rétro-forcing à ne aps confondrea vec les situations auto-forcing. Une enchère auto-forcing oblige à la fois l'auteur à reparler et au répondant à répondre. Une enchère rétro forcing permet au répondant de passer mais, si l'enchère revient à son auteur après deux Passe, il y a alors obligation de reparler tant que le palier n'a pas atteint deux Piques. Canapé en défense soixante ans après À vrai dire, j'avais déjà dans la tête de titrer ce chapitre quarante ans après car c'est dans le milieu des années soixante que j'avais découvert les interventions des Italiens avec quatre cartes dans le cadre de leur système plus de dix fois champion du monde. En fait, si je savais déjà que le canapé en attaque remontait à plus de soixante-dix ans (page 48 du livre d'Ognianovich aux Éditions De Cluny), ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai été attiré par cet autre passage d'Albarran : V A 9 4 A D 10 9 2 D 10 9 8 où il s'agit de trouver la meilleure intervention contre Un Sans-Atout sachant, nous sommes en partie libre et qu'il n'est pas question de passer car les adversaires sont marqués à soixante. Albarran préconise alors 2T, canapé défensif', enchère de protection permettant de se replier, tout en restant au même palier, dans une couleur plus solide, si un contre adverse montre que le partenaire n'a pas de fit dans la première couleur annoncée .../... (page 152, S&S, op. cit.) Autant Albarran avait préféré cantonner un tel Canapé à des situations plutôt conjoncturelles, autant ma propre expérience d'une pratique généralisée de ce canapé défensif' m'incite à publier ce qui suit. En effet, une rapide statistique, portant sur les vingt-quatre premières donnes du dernier simultané du Roi René, montre qu'il est très fréquent de rencontrer des situations comportant une majeure sans que le partenaire en soit aussitôt informé dans le système classique. Vous savez que ma malle est littéralement pleine de trésors. A chaque fois, j'y retrouve une quantité considérable de documents jamais publiés à propos de la carrière de Sherlock Holmes. Beaucoup concernent des cas curieux ou bizarres. Parmi eux, combien d'affaires dont l'intérêt réside surtout dans la manière dont mon ami Holmes les a résolus. J'ai déjà dit par ailleurs que le plus difficile est d'opérer une sélection parmi les centaines de cas qui démontrent les talents extraordinaires de Sherlock Holmes, talents qui sont pour une bonne part dans la sympathie qu'ils inspirent à ses lecteurs. Je suis d'ailleurs tout à fait conscient qu'il ne s'agit pas ici d'un meilleur exemple de la renommée internationale de mon ami ; de toute façon, cela démontre d'une manière explicite que ce sont les aspects de son caractère qui sont en jeu et impliqués à chaque fois ; en l'occurrence, le courage et la noblesse d'esprit. Certes, le lecteur pourra trouver que je radote à nouveau. Combien de fois, dira-t-il avec malice : " Watson ne nous a-t-il pas fait mousser avec le contenu de sa malle pour aiguiser notre curiosité ? ". Mais il est temps de commencer cette histoire. Pour être précis, même si les " canoniques " prétendent que je me suis marié au moins trois fois, c'était quelques mois avant MON mariage. Mon ami et moi-même étions assis devant une cheminée dont le feu nous réconfortait bien : nous étions en novembre. C'était une soirée particulièrement fraîche, comme si nous étions subitement passés de l'automne à l'hiver. Baker Street est déjà assez sinistre tout le reste de l'année, sans doute parce que j'y associais souvent tous ces personnages venus rôder autour de notre location, mais cependant, par cette frileuse soirée de novembre, je sentais comme des frissons me parcourir tout le corps, pour disparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le dîner était terminé depuis une demi-heure et je le confesse, Madame Hudson n'était pas en très grande forme. Notre vieille logeuse avait une bronchite chronique, et ses quintes de toux résonnaient dans toute la maison, de jour comme de nuit. Hélas, mes cataplasmes à base de farine de lin saupoudrée de farine de moutarde ne semblaient guère la soulager. Inutile de vous dire que notre repas en subissait lui aussi les conséquences. Epuisée par ses veillées nocturnes, la vieille femme avait tendance à s'assoupir au fourneau ou encore à confondre le sucre avec le sel, ce qui révélait des résultats assez surprenants au moment du dîner. Et tout cela devait déteindre aussi sur l'humeur de mon ami Holmes qui n'était pas brillante, elle non plus. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il feuilletait les journaux du soir, et les morceaux épars qu'il jetait dans un air dégoûté jonchaient déjà la pièce. Le Globe, Le Standard, le Pall Mall, la Saint James's Gazette n'y échappaient pas. Je n'aimais guère cette façon de travailler, car je me disais, un jour ou l'autre, qu'un retour de flamme nous vaudrait un début d'incendie. Je ne fis cependant aucune réflexion, car son esprit était en effervescence et d'ailleurs, il finit vite par prendre la parole. - Watson, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si, dans tout Londres, il n'y aurait pas au moins un criminel d'une envergure suffisante, au point de constituer un défi intéressant envers Scotland Yard, qui n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de me refiler le bébé ? - Je les connais ces policiers, enchaînais-je, pas tous certes, car certains ont de la conscience professionnelle, mais la nature humaine est ainsi faite et beaucoup préféreront se reposer que de poursuivre un cas sortant de l'ordinaire. Holmes ne me répondit pas. Silencieux, il continuait à effeuiller ses journaux. Tandis que la douce chaleur du feu me réchauffait lentement, je demeurai transi dans mon fauteuil, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Nous en étions là, tous les deux, d'humeur doublement maussade, lorsque Madame Hudson se manifesta. - Madame Jezabel Merrington désire vous voir, Monsieur Holmes. Machinalement, je sortis ma montre à gousset. 21 heures 45. Entre deux quintes de toux, notre logeuse se retira. En parfait gentleman, Holmes s'était déjà levé pour accueillir notre visiteuse. Il avait naturellement remarqué qu'elle était habillée élégamment, mais un peu légèrement pour la saison. Il lui offrit un siège afin qu'elle soit adossée au feu tant elle frissonnait sous sa grande cape noire. Du premier étage, il demanda à Madame Hudson de lui préparer une camomille. Jezabel avait l'air d'une femme de décision. Elle alla droit au but. - Je ne me plains pas d'un crime à proprement parler ; ce qui fait que la police m'enverrait promener. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'en éviter un. S'il vous plait, monsieur Holmes, empêchez moi de l'accomplir. Une telle introduction avait pour effet immédiat d'exciter considérablement l'attention de mon ami. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques minutes, il était encore avachi dans son fauteuil. Le regard pétillant, le détective était à présent penché en avant, tel un félin surveillant sa proie. - Je présume, dit-il, que cette situation a pour cause votre sortie nocturne et d'autre part que vous et votre mari, Monsieur Merrington, vous êtes devenus comme des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre depuis que vous avez rencontré le… enfin cette étrange ch…ose. Les paroles lui sortaient avec difficulté. Je tentais vainement de comprendre la situation. Mais là, je dois reconnaître qu'elle me dépassait totalement. J'accordais volontiers à mon ami détective de nombreux dons. D'ailleurs, à la lecture de son ouvrage : Le Livre de la Vie, Holmes s'attaquait à démontrer qu'un esprit observateur peut, à l'aide d'un examen consciencieux, apprendre à connaître toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre. Mais cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que cette femme était arrivée, et Holmes semblait déjà lire dans ses pensées. Un sourire pathétique se révéla sur les lèvres de notre si belle et si merveilleuse invitée dont les grands yeux noirs avaient opéré leur charme. Envoûté, Holmes semblait sous l'emprise totale de sa cliente. - Comment pouvez-vous connaître les causes de mes soucis, dit-elle, avec une voix plaintive en portant machinalement la main à son cou, qu'un grand foulard enveloppait. Le visage de mon ami s'éclaira d'un sourire charmeur. - Je ne peux imaginer que vous soyez venue ici dans un tel état de détresse, si vous n'aviez au moins à mon égard une quelconque difficulté émotionnelle. Mais que pourrais-je vous apporter de plus que cette ch…ose qui vous tient désormais sous son emprise ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse un jour parvenir à vous en délivrer ? Angoissée, la jeune femme fixait régulièrement les aiguilles de notre pendule. - M'autoriseriez-vous à rester au moins une partie de la nuit ici, monsieur Holmes. Je vous promets que je repartirai avant le lever du soleil. Mrs Hudson lui apporta sa camomille, qu'elle laissa refroidir sur la table. - Quelqu'un sait-il que vous êtes ici ? demanda Holmes en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit qu'un des gamins (ses " Baker Street Irregulars " comme il les appelait), était encore à flâner sur le trottoir d'en face… Il griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de papier, écrivit le nom d'un destinataire et me demanda de le lui porter, afin que Wiggins délivre ce message. A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi Sherlock Holmes m'avait fait sortir sur un prétexte finalement assez futile ; mon appréhension se révéla exacte lorsque, à mon retour, je trouvais Jezabel dans une mare de sang. - Que ce passe-t-il, dis-je, en proie à une émotion intense et que faîtes-vous, Holmes ? - Vous voyez bien que je parsème la pièce d'indices en voulant faire croire à la police qu'elle s'est suicidée ; il va d'ailleurs falloir que je me calme, car trop d'indices ce n'est pas mieux que pas d'indice du tout. - Mais vous l'avez tuée ? - Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué en entrant dans quel état elle a mis notre pauvre logeuse, tout cela parce que sa tisane était trop salée. Un vrai massacre, Watson ! Jezabel Merrington était sous l'emprise d'un démon. Et le message que je vous ai demandé de transmettre à Wiggins était destiné à un exorciste. D'ailleurs, les deux petits trous au niveau de sa carotide le prouvent, docteur. Et si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de prendre ce coupe-papier, pour le lui planter dans le cœur, nous y passions les uns après les autres… J'avais beau examiner le cou de notre cliente dans tous les sens, je n'y voyais plus aucune trace suspecte. - Elémentaire, mon cher Watson, les traces ont disparu quand elle est morte. Interdit, je fixais le détective. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami. Je pensais, mais sans oser le lui dire, que non seulement il était un être cynique, mais qu'il était surtout un monstre et qu'il venait sans doute de tuer une innocente dans un coup de folie. - Allons, mais aidez-moi, Watson ; c'est vous le médecin, bon sang ! Ne croyez-vous pas que le corps serait mieux s'il était tombé de l'autre côté ? En fait, le démon, c'était lui !!! C'était lui !!! Etait-il véritablement sous son emprise ? Cette femme l'avait-elle réellement envoûtée ? A me poser toutes ces questions, j'angoissais terriblement. Je sentais à nouveau des frissons me monter dans le corps. Désespérément, je tentais de ramener Holmes à la raison, mais les sons ne sortaient même plus de ma bouche. J'agrippais alors le col de sa veste d'intérieur et me mis à le secouer, à le secouer violemment afin qu'il réagisse. - Mais arrêtez Watson, mais arrêtez donc de vous débattre ainsi ! Une violente gifle me fit sortir subitement de mon terrible cauchemar. - Que vous arrive-t-il, mon ami ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, docteur ? Vous êtes brûlant et couvert de sueur. Hagard, j'ouvris alors grand les yeux. Holmes était penché sur moi. Machinalement, mon regard fit le tour de la pièce. Aucun corps ne gisait sur le sol. Et quand je vis Mrs Hudson passer le seuil de la porte, en apportant sur un plateau argenté nos deux tasses de camomille, salées ou sucrées, peu importe, je l'aurais embrassée. Michel Alençon, janvier 2004. Ambitions de l'auteur En raison du but avoué pédagogique de WikiKivres, et après avoir commis plusieurs opuscules techniques ainsi qu'un autre très sèchement historique sur le jeu de bridge-contrat, j'ai cette fois l'ambition de rédiger un texte qui puisse être accessible aux non-bridgeurs. En effet, ne pratiquant pas le jeu d'Échecs, ou si peu, j'en ai pourtant dévoré les rubriques dans différents journaux ou magazines grand public. Mon but serait atteint si une bonne partie de mes lecteurs se révélaient être des ludomanes généralistes'' capables, comme moi avec les Echecs, d'en zapper les quelques passages techniques obligés sans que la philosophie de l'ensemble leur échappe. '''Paraphrase': Comme on le rencontrera souvent par la suite, je me suis inspiré des deux principaux ouvrages autour du canapé d'Albarran ; on verra plus loin celui signé par Garrozzo, toujours vivant, et qui a remporté une dizaine de championnat du monde en jouant le Canapé. Il s'agit ici du plus ancien, Souvenirs et Secrets, édité en 1947 par Le Triboulet - Monaco et qui débutait ainsi : En 1936, j'ai commis, de complicité avec mon ami, Robert de Nexon, un premier crime envers les brdigeurs. J'ai écrit un livre de pure technique de bridge. L'année dernière, j'ai récidivé et aggravé mon cas en écrivant 200 pages rébarbatives et ennuyeuses sur les seules nominations des jeux bicolores. Cela suffit amplement pour le moment. Ainsi vais-je essayer aujour'hui de vous faire profiter de ma longue expérience sans trop vosu ennuyer .../... (page 5, S&S, op. cit.) Introduction Pierre Jaïs, Roger Trezel, Bertrand Romanet, Pierre Lattès, Pierre Ghestem, René Bacherich, Gérard Bourchtoff et Claude Delmouly sont les huit joueurs qui menèrent, en 1956 puis en 1960, la France vers la plus haute marche du podium. À la première page de l'Encyclopédie du Bridge Moderne (Fayard), Pierre Albarran les nomme dans cet ordre et avec cette orthographe (notamment Tr'e'''zel et Bourchtof'f'), parmi une pléiade de vingt passionnés du jeu, de José Le Dentu (''le collaborateur le plus intime'') jusqu'à Jean-Marc Roudinesco (le prodige) ; il les'' appelle l'honneur d'une génération de jeunes joueurs qui me sont très proches et dont quelques-uns sont parmi mes plus chers amis. Bientôt cinquante ans... et le recul permet d'autant mieux de prendre conscience de l'importance historique de cette '''''génération Albarran que la mort du maître a été suivie, de 1960 à 1980, d'une longue éclipse durant laquelle la France n'a jamais pu reconquérir le titre suprème ; il a fallu, vers la fin des w:années 1970, qu'un nouveau standard émerge pour que la France retrouve un tel rang. Dans le présent ouvrage, mi-historique, mi-théorique, l'on se servira des bases du Canapé créé par Albarran pour essayer de faire progresser la théorie des enchères jusqu'à favoriser l'éclosion d'un nouveau standard français, plus proche des idées d'Albarran que du standard actuel occupé par la Majeure Cinquième. Passer d'un paradigme à l'autre semble de toute façon inéluctable car, tout comme au moment de l'apogée des standards précédents, l'on ne peut que constater une Babélisation, une féodalisation par la multitude de variantes et de gadgets greffée au fil des ans sur cette Majeure Cinquième. Vu la place envisagée pour la partie historique, l'on a choisi de ne pas faire un traité complet d'enchères : lorsque des situations ne sont pas répertoriées, il suffira de se référer à des cas semblables dans le système de La Longue d'Abord devenu, entre-temps, la Majeure Cinquième. C'est au fur et à mesure qu'apparaîtront les particularités distinctives de ce Canapé. Il suffit de dire dès maintenant que ce qui le distingue le plus c'est qu'à l'ouverture de un à la couleur chaque couleur est vraiment naturelle (par quatre cartes) et dans une fourchette assez étroite de 14 à 18 points. La revue française de bridge Maître du bridge français jusqu'à sa mort, Pierre Albarran est présent, en 1958, pour aider à trouver un organe d'expression à la FFB (Fédération Française de Bridge) qui dépendait alors des lobbies pharmaceutiques pour la diffusion de ses communiqués. Par ses encouragements, par quelques articles qu'il parvenait à soustraire à l'influence de la maladie (compagne de plus en plus présente) , Albarran fut l'âme de la RFB (revue française de bridge) naissante ; le concours d'enchères n'y était pas encote tenu par Le Dentu mais par les Suisses Besse-Reichenbach ; sans la RFB, que de témoignages de cette époque auraient été perdus à jamais. C'est ainsi, parmi les huit champions du monde français cités en frontispice, qu'il demeure facile de retrouver suffisamment de photos, d'articles, ou, tout simlement, de donnes jouées... pour tous... sauf pour Lattès, le partenaire de Romanet en Bermuda Bowl .'' Pourtant, tel Fischer aux échecs en 1972, Lattès est à cette époque un phénomène du bridge français : il est le seul à avoir délaissé la compétition peu de temps après avoir remporté la seule finale mondiale qu'il ait jamais disputée ; d'après l'arbitre Savary, c'est à lui que l'on doit d'avoir fait admettre de compter 20 et non 30 le quatrième Sans-Atout en tournoi par paires même si cet essai ne fut pas transformé : trop peu de pays européens en acceptèrent la logique et cette modification de la marque fut abandonnée après une vingtaine d'années d'existence. Enfin, Lattès fut le promoteur des réponses dites ''toulousaines à l'ouverture du deux forcing manche. Afin que le siècle suivant se souvienne un peu mieux de Lattès, le plus méconnu de huit, voici, tiré du numéro quatre de la RFB, paru sous le titre Dialogues à la table, un extrait du style de Lattès. Tout l'article démontre une rare capacité d'analyse, un humour très fin, et, surtout, une imagination fertile car Roudinesco, des années après, témoignait, sur cette donne pittoresque, que le contrat avait été réussi et non chuté... même s'il est vrai que Jaïs, après son entame, s'était permis de manipuler le mort comme Lattès le décrit. A R D V 8 5 2 Nord 6 D 4 10 5 4 4 Sud A R D V 8 7 5 4 A R 2 8 Il y a au bridge plusieurs sortes de dialogues, ceux entre partenaires, violents, méprisants, ironiques, parfois plein de condescendance (pour les cloches quui viennent d'infliger un zéro à des champions), ceux entre adversaires, diplomatiques ou cassants, souvent insolents, très souvent pontifiants, parfois ironiques sur le dos des partenaires respectifs (une des rares occasions de s'entendre entre adversaires). Partie d'argent. Ouest a violemment nommé les Trèfles et Sud joue six Cœurs ; Ouest entame le 7 de trèfle ; le mort s'étale, cartes à l'envers, le 10 de trèfle sur le dessus. Ouest redresse le mort, disant à Sud : --- excusez-moi je n'y vois rien. Et le 4 de trèfle est alors joué pour le 9 de trèfle d'Est, ahuri de faire la levée. Tellement ahuri qu'il retourne le 6 de trèfle, alors Sud se retournant vers Ouest : --- Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos psychics et il produisit triomphalement le Valet de Cœur. Une de chute. Explication générale. Le Passe-Sumo (Conclusion) L'on avait déjà fait un tableau des réponses sur toutes les ouvertures sauf celles de un à la couleur ; il est temps de le faire maintenant sachant qu'il ne restera plus ensuite qu'à en commenter les dernières particularités : Un simple soutien sur l'ouverture indique donc très précisèment 9-10 points, mais vous direz-vous cela n'exclue-t-il pas une manche face à un ouvreur 17-17 . En effet, un répondant doté de sept beauxc pints et,a fortiori de 8 points H (rappelons que sel l'ouvreuir compte les DH dits oints Albarran .../... Lattès avait fait imprimer toutes les mains au début de son article mais, pour ménager le suspense, voici maintenant seulement maintenant celles des flancs. --- Ouest 10 9 3 2 7 5 A R D V 7 3 2 10 9 7 6 3 Est --- V 10 9 8 6 4 9 6 Le 7 entamé par Jaïs, sous A R D V en espérant le 10 chez le partenaire, était une préférentielle pour les piques alors que l'entame du 2 de trèfle aurait pu inciter Est à rechercher plutôt la coupe carreau chez Jaïs. Plaidoyer anti majeure cinquième Ce qui ressortira pour les quelques lecteurs qui auront le courage de lire jusqu'au bout cet essai, voire ce pamphlet, c'est que la méthode proposée, par définition hors norme, amènera ipso facto des résultats vraiment hors champ. Au lieu de faire à deux pour cent près 55%, on fera tantôt 65% tant tôt 45... Et alors... Si on s'amuse ainsi. Convient-il vraiment de préférer le bridge du fonctionnaire au bridge de la jungle. C’est un choix personnel. Je joue mon système parce qu’il me rapporte énormément de bons coups. Par exemple, si je jouais le contre punitif, faudrait-il dire, pour paraphraser Sargos, qu'il est incroyable, enfin, farfelu au point de nécessiter une justification. Exemple (ni rare, ni tendancieux) : je détiens X Ax x b RV9 x c D10 x ' x x x. Mon partenaire ouvre d'un en mineure et l’adversaire intervient à 1 Cœur. D’après quel critère le contre punitif peut-il être qualifié de « farfelu »? Y a-t-il objectivement une enchère plus descriptive, plus économique et plus naturelle? Penses-tu que le Standard Français est inadapté à la haute compétition, voire dépassé? (suite de l'interview de Sargos) Le système est parfaitement adapté aux mains de cinq Piques chez l’ouvreur, surtout si le répondant a un soutien de trois cartes, et il est très efficace dans ce cas. Tout le reste est à jeter. Le système d’interventions dites compétitives — et qui ne le sont pas du tout — est pitoyable ; l’ouverture en mineure poubelle, dénuée d’information utile, est une provocation aux interventions adverses les plus audacieuses, d’autant qu’elle est assortie d’une garantie d’impunité (le contre au palier de 1 étant... farfelu !) ; le SA fort est désastreusement incompatible avec la majeure cinquième ; le 2 faible n’est utile qu’à l’adversaire, à qui on explique aimablement tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû savoir ; que sais-je encore.... Et les rapiéçages effectués au fil des ans sur la coque de ce rafiot en perdition sont pires encore. Des dizaines d’obligations et d’interdits, qui tiennent de la fatwa plus que de la raison pure : « pas avec un bicolore », « pas avec deux As », « pas sans deux Honneurs », « les 5–5 noirs s’ouvrent toujours de 1' », « pas avec un honneur annexe », etc. En vérité, pourquoi ne puis-je ouvrir de 3SA avec sept Trèfles maîtres et le Roi de Pique sans passer au bûcher pour hérésie? Parce que ça risque de gêner le flanc? Je suis frappé que beaucoup de joueurs talentueux (et encore plus de joueuses) ne manifestent rigoureusement aucun esprit critique au sujet de toutes ces sottises. Cela me rappelle le temps (lointain) où j’apprenais par cœur au catéchisme les sept vertus cardinales que confère la Confirmation. C’était débile, mais il n’était pas question de le mettre en question. J’ai grandi et je m’accorde le droit de critiquer les soixante-dix-sept vertus cardinales que confère la M5MM. Ce ne sont pas « certains systèmes » qui sont interdits, ou au moins pénalisés, ce sont tous les systèmes autres que la sacro-sainte (Super, Nouvelle...) Majeure Cinquième : des cinq systèmes officiels de la FFB il y a vingt ans, elle est le seul survivant (les autres ont été rayés des fiches standard dans la plus grande discrétion). C’est un système hautement naturel en vérité, 4e couleur forcing et le toutim à l’appui. Est également parfaitement naturel le Texas sur 1 et 2SA. Est honteusement artificiel le Texas sur une ouverture à la couleur. Logique, n’est-ce pas ? Si l’on souhaite continuer à laisser les joueurs professionnels qui s’entraînent huit heures par jour plumer les pigeons amateurs perdus dans les méandres de ce système de fous, il ne faut surtout rien changer au règlement : c’est d’ailleurs la doctrine constante depuis longtemps. Si l’on souhaite donner enfin une maigre chance de gagner de temps en temps (ou, au moins, de s’amuser !) aux petits expérimentateurs individualistes, c’est une autre affaire. J’allais oublier les raisons si noblement philanthropiques qui motivent officiellement cette réglementation obscurantiste : il ne faut pas perturber les petits joueurs. Tartuffe, ma référence préférée en la matière, l’eût mieux dit : « Par de pareils objets les p’tits joueurs sont blessés... La justice finit toujours par se venger : Évaluation des mains Les points H (honneur) étaient connus dès 1915 grâce à l'inventeur du Contre d'Appel : Bryant McCampbell et ensuite par Milton Work et w:Harold Vanderbilt, mais, bien avant que Charles Henry Goren ne les répande, Albarran fut l'inventeur des points DH, et, rien que pour ça, il mériterait de ne pas tomber dans l'oubli ; l'on appellera donc tout au long de ce livre points Albarran cette combinaison, à l'ouverture à la couleur (en réponse, seuls les points H sont additionnés) des points H : As=4, Roi=3, Dame=2, Valet=1 et des points D (distribution) : chicane=3, singleton=2, doubleton=1. Dans cet ouvrage prospectif mais d'abord commémoratif, il serait maladroit de modifier de façon trop significative les points Albarran'' d'autant que les chapitres sur l'évaluation des mains,'' présents dans nombre de livres de bridge, sont allègrement sautés par la majorité des joueurs. Certes, un lecteur pressé pourrait se permettre, ici aussi, de ne pas le lire jusqu'au bout sans risquer de graves incompréhensions. Il convient juste de noter qu'à l'ouverture, quelle que soit la position, il faut au moins 14 points Albarran pour ouvrir et, hors des cas classiques de barrage, les mains plus faibles seront donc toujours passées. Cette variante des points Albarran ne prétend pas pour autant surclasser la dernière mouture du maître ; elle est simplement basée autrement pour une raison qui échappe, non seulement à beaucoup de joueurs, mais également à nombre de bâtisseurs de système : habituellement, la somme des points des deux partenaires, le seuil où il est indifférent de demander ou non la manche en majeure ou à Sans-Atout, n'est pas un nombre entier mais compris entre 25 et 26. w:Claude Delmouly Delmouly avait rédigé une bonne partie de l'Encyclopédie d'Albarran ; maintenant qu'il nous a quitté quelques jours avant le début des Olympiades de Turin où il avait brillé en 1960, c'est le moment de faire le point sur la plus récente version du Canapé. Comme ceux pratiqués avec succès par les Italiens, ce néo-canapé est un système zoné, c'est à dire où les ouvertures sont circonscrites dans des fourchettes plus étroites que les 12-23HL de la w:Majeure Cinquième. et utilisant les comptes par levées perdantes''' et non par point d'honneur classiques.' - quatre levées perdantes et moins correspondent au deux forcing manche classique et sont ouvertes de deux Carreaux, - cinq levées perdantes correspondent au deux fort intéterminé du standard français actuel et sont ouverets de deux Trèfles, - six ou sept levées perdantes, avec donc des fourchettes plus étroites (rarement plus de 17H) correspondent aux ouvertures de un classiques mais où toutes les couleurs, même les mineures, sont au moins par quatre, - neuf levées perdantes ou pire sont des mains habituellement toujours passées sauf dans certaines situations compétitives. - huit levées perdantes ne permettent pas d'ouvrir mais permettrent de s'exprimer très fréquemment en réponse ou en intervention avec cette autre innovation qu'est le '''canapé en défense' et son corollaire : la notion d'enchère rétro-forcing à ne aps confondrea vec les situations auto-forcing. Une enchère auto-forcing oblige à la fois l'auteur à reparler et au répondant à répondre. Une enchère rétro forcing permet au répondant de passer mais, si l'enchère revient à son auteur après deux Passe, il y a alors obligation de reparler tant que le palier n'a pas atteint deux Piques. Canapé en défense soixante ans après À vrai dire, j'avais déjà dans la tête de titrer ce chapitre quarante ans après car c'est dans le milieu des années soixante que j'avais découvert les interventions des Italiens avec quatre cartes dans le cadre de leur système plus de dix fois champion du monde. En fait, si je savais déjà que le canapé en attaque remontait à plus de soixante-dix ans (page 48 du livre d'Ognianovich aux Éditions De Cluny), ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai été attiré par cet autre passage d'Albarran : V A 9 4 A D 10 9 2 D 10 9 8 où il s'agit de trouver la meilleure intervention contre Un Sans-Atout sachant, nous sommes en partie libre et qu'il n'est pas question de passer car les adversaires sont marqués à soixante. Albarran préconise alors 2T, ''canapé défensif, enchère de'' protection permettant de se replier, tout en restant au même palier, dans une couleur plus solide, si un contre adverse montre que le partenaire n'a pas de fit dans la première couleur annoncée .../... (page 152, S&S, op. cit.) Autant Albarran avait préféré cantonner un tel Canapé à des situations plutôt conjoncturelles, autant ma propre expérience d'une pratique généralisée de ce canapé défensif' m'incite à publier ce qui suit. En effet, une rapide statistique, portant sur les vingt-quatre premières donnes du dernier simultané du Roi René, montre qu'il est très fréquent de rencontrer des situations comportant une majeure sans que le partenaire en soit aussitôt informé dans le système classique. Category:french